Death Wish
by Ddelle26
Summary: One-Shot Dick and Wally want to start dating and to do this Wally has to do the unspeakable...ask Bruce, if he can date baby-bats.


**Author's Note: I really enjoyed writing the last story and decided to write another. If you find any grammar or spelling mistakes, feel free to message me and I will do my best in fixing them. I hope you enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Young Justice or any characters with in the story**

* * *

"Come on it won't be that bad." said Dick as he tried to drag Wally down the hallway.

"He is going to kill me!" Wally pleaded as he grabbed the hallway table like it was his job, so he wouldn't have to enter Bruce's dreaded office.

Dick grunted in aggravation at his hopefully, soon to be boyfriend. "He won't hurt you." "How do you know that. He is Batman, he is going to cut my balls off, he will make me disappear. He will make it so I NEVER existed." Wally was now flaring his arms in the air trying to make any point that would keep him from having to tell daddy-bats that he wants to date his baby-bird.

"Look it, I will make sure that you have your balls when you are done talking to him. I promise he won't lay a finger on you." Dick was now try to comfort wally from having an panic attack before he even saw Bruce. "What if he says I can't date you?" Wally now asked still trying to calm down.

"KF you have nothing to worry about, at most he will just threaten you." Dick was rubbing Wally's back in a soothing manner.

"Threaten, Threaten thats all" Wally said now breathing at a normal rate "He hates me, he is going to do more than just threaten me."

"Well, we will never know if you don't go in" As soon as Dick said this he knocked on Bruce's office door. The knocking sound brought Wally out of a trance that he didn't know he was in.

"Come in!" Bruce yell through the door. Dick entered with Wally slowly following behind. As soon as Wally saw Bruce he noticeably paled. Bruce who was finishing up phone call noticed this and silently laughed to himself.

"Yes, I know. No that is in two weeks yes the 24th, no. Okay I will see you then ... yes you also... no no have a nice weekend yep ok you to bye." Bruce hung up the phone and look up at the two boys who had moved to sit in the two seats in front of his desk during the phone called that never seemed to end. " Hello, what can I do for you boys today." Bruce asked while adjust in his seat.

"Well" Dick started, "Wally wanted to ask you something."

As soon as Dick said this Wally could feel his hands start to sweat and he started to regret not turning around and running as fast as could when he got to the manor.

"Well sir,... Mr. Wayne... sir I was wondering... if you... would ... um... let ... me ... um ...date Richard sir." Wally managed to stutter out at a loss for words.

After pondering this for a minute Bruce turned to Dick told him to leave the room so he could talk to Wally alone. As soon as Wally heard this he thought of all the bad things that Bruce would and could do to him. The thoughts in his head were enough for him to turn to Dick and look at him with pleading eyes to not go and leave him alone with his very protective adoptive father. Dick gave a swift nod to Bruce and walked out of the office, glancing back at Wally for a brief second only to receive a look of pure panic. Laughing to him self he stepped out of the office and shut the door.

Back inside the office Bruce looked back to Wally any emotion that might have been on his face was now gone. Just the look on Bruce's face made Wally shift uncomfortably in his seat.

Bruce turned to Wally so he was facing him completely, he folded his hands and placed them on his desk. "So you want to date my son" Bruce started "What makes you think that I will let you date my son."

"Well, I really like your son, and we have known each-other for many years so I know that I love all his qualities. I love that he is a sweet and loving person and that he puts others before he puts himself. I also know that this is one of his greatest draw backs, because he always puts other first many forget about him. I want to make sure that he is never forgotten, I want to make sure that he is loved and cared for just as much he love and cares for other people." Wally stopped to take a quick breath and when he went to continue Bruce put a hand up signaling for him to stop.

"I see that you really care for my son, and for that I am grateful it is good to see that some one cares for as much as myself and Alfred." Bruce stopped as if to mock Wally, "I will allow you to date my son" a small smile dance on Wally's lips when he heard this but soon faded when Bruce spoke again. "I however have a few simple rules that you have to follow, One if you hurt him in any way physical or emotional I will hunt you down and hurt you ways you didn't even know were imaginable." Wally gulped and sat further back in his seat. The only thing keeping him from running out the door was Dick and his love for the younger teen.

When Bruce started talking again his voice dropped to low gruff, lower than his voice that Wally had dubbed the pissed off Batman voice "Also if you lay a finger on him I will make you regret even thinking about it."

Wally stood up and look liked he was going to pee himself. In a shaky voice Wally thanked Batman and walk out the door.

As soon as Wally walked out the door he was trampled by his now boyfriend giving him kisses on the cheek. Once Dick, stopped kissing his new boy friend he said "SeeItoldyouthathe wouldletyoudateme" in such a rush that it would make the flash look slow. Wally seeming to know what he said only interlaced their fingers and walked down the hall, like he conquered the world.


End file.
